Medical walkers are common moving aids to assist limited mobility people in moving around. These people also have difficulty in transitioning from a sitting position to a standing position and thus often need assistance, which can be difficult, such as requiring the assistance of another person or the assistance of a power device. There are existing devices to assist limited mobility people to sit and to rise, however, these devices are complicated and, in general, difficult to utilize. Thus, there is a need for a simple portable device to be used in conjunction with a medical walker that enables a person to transition from a sitting position to a standing position in order to directly access a medical walker such that the portable device is easy/simple to use, simple in construction and easily adjustable.